Daraku Nano
Appearance Daraku resembles his father, Niko, but he has his other father's blue eyes. Daraku has light brown hair that is darker than Niko's. He has Niko's kind and caring side but he has Kolero's leadership and sarcastic tongue. Daraku also has the pale skin of Kolero. Daraku also has angelic and demonic powers. Information Name: Daraku Nano Sex: Male Status: Alive Species: Half Angel, Half Devil Fathers: Niko, Kolero Adoptive Father: Aeota Half Brothers: Ivan, Emory (Sons of Kolero), Ethan, Liam, Zagu (Niko's sons) Half Sisters: Avita, Lilith (daughters of Kolero) Cousins: Jaylin, Stamu, Raque, Maria In the Books In the second series, Liam says that his brothers, Ethan and Daraku are constantly getting in trouble. They get in more trouble as Ethan breaks a family jewel in the family room in the castle. Daraku is mentioned to be the one that tells Niko that Ethan broke something. Niko remarks that Daraku is just like his father when he was his age. Daraku smiles, thrilled to be compared to the mighty leader of the regional kingdom, Aeota. When Liam is tasked with leaving the territories to fight the Fukkens, he asks Daraku to come with him. Daraku is happy to be asked to come with and he agrees. He and Liam meet up with the others; Emory, Lilith, and Avita. Daraku shows his courage when the brigade is attacked and he uses a distinctive devil attack that burns the attackers with a flaming spirit attack. Liam recognizes the attack and asks how Daraku learned the attack. Daraku claims it is an angel attack but Liam corrects him and retorts by saying it is a demon move. Daraku ignores his brother and they move on. Later in the series Daraku is questioned by Liam on his parentage and he grumbles that he is the first son of Niko and Aeota. Niko later shows up and asks the two what they are doing. Daraku cries that Liam is questioning his parentage and Niko's eyes darken which causes Liam to get angry and stand up. Liam snaps that he knew Niko never got over Kolero and that Daraku must be the son of Kolero and Niko. Daraku looks at Niko waiting for him to tell him it wasn't true but Niko only apologizes. Daraku runs off to tell Aeota and as soon as Aeota is told he is shocked and angry. Aeota finds Niko and they argue. Eventually Niko is forced to go and tell Kolero about their illegitimate son. Niko meets Kolero at the Council meeting and Niko announces their son to the Council. Niko and his son are met with scorn and the wrath of Kolero. At the end of the book it can be concluded that Kolero forgives Niko and that he cares about his son. Trivia *Daraku was created as the authors didn't think Niko would ever 'get over' Kolero. *The authors believe that Daraku might be Niko's favorite as he reminds him of Kolero. *Aeota still loved Daraku even when he was revealed to be the son of Niko and Kolero. *Niko was able to keep Daraku a secret by sealing his demonic side as long as possible.